Mary Moses (1712-1767)
}} Amelia Co., Order Book 4, p. 1765-1757, p. 80: "On petition of John Morris setting forth that he apprehend himself to be in danger of suffering by his being Security for Mary Morris he due and faithful administering of the the the Estate of Isaac Morris deceased & for the peformnce of his Will It is ordered that the said Mary be summoned to appear hear at the next Court in order to give counter Security" Amelia County Deed Book 9, Page 321: To all to whom these Presents shall Come Mary Morris -- widow and Devisee of Issac Morris, late of the County of Amelia, dec'ed, Sendeth Greetings. Whereas the said Issac Morris. by his last Will Testament bearing Date the 7th Day of December 1749, after making provision for his Daughter Elizabeth, his son Moses and his daughter Leah Did make the following Devise, to wit, "And as for the -- residue or Remainder of my estate be it of what nature or property soever, except Land, I leave under the care of my wife Mary Morris During her Natural live or widowhood: but if she should marry, at that time or the day of her Death then the above mentioned part of my Estate to be Equally Divided amongst three of my Daughters, Tabitha, Rhoda, & Oney, and three of my sons, Silvanus, Zachariah, and Isaac, but if the Legacies of the last six children be found to be more than the first Legacies given in the personal part, then the overplus to be equally divided amongst all my Sons and Daughters Except Elizabeth," and whereas the said Tabitha, Rhoda, & Oney and the said Silvanus, Zachariah, and Isaac are all of them either married or come of age, and the said Mary is very Desirous that a Division of the Estate of her late Husband the said Isaac Morris dec'ed should be made agreeable to his said Will. Now know ye that I, the said Mary Morris, for and in consideration of the natural affection which I bear unto the said Silvanus Zachariah, and Issac Morris, and Tabitha Morris and John Bedel and Rhoda his wife & Augustine Bedel and Oney his wife, and for their better support and Maintenance and for the further consideration of the sum of Twenty Pounds Current money by them to me secured to be paid annually and for the use of two slaves, a feather bed & furniture, a mare and colt and a woman's saddle and bridle during my Natural life, Have given up released and quitted claim unto to the said Silvanus, Zachariah, Isaac, and Tabitha Morris and John Bedel and Rhoda his wife and Augustine Bedel and Oney his wife all my Right, Title, and Interest of in and to all and every part of the Estate of my said late Husband Isaac Morris dec'ed to be Divided among them agreeable to the last Will of said Isaac in the same manner as if my Right and Interest therein was Determined by my Debt Death? or otherwise. To have and hold the Sais Slave Goods and Chattels -- appertaining unto the said Estate unto them and their heirs according to their respective Rights and Titles under the said Will reserving unto myself the right in the said Estate as an Executrix of the Will of the Said Isaac. In Witness whereof I have hereunto set my hand and affixed my seal the 13th Day of December 1767. Sealed & Delivered in presence} her of The word Estate being first } Mary ++ Morris Seal interlined } mark Thomas Osborne Thomas Bedel William Cannon At a Court held for Amelia County the 26th day of May 1768 This Deed Gift was proved by the Oaths of Thomas Bedel and Thomas Osborne two of the witnesses thereto and Ordered to be Recorded.